Light emitting diode (LED) can emit light with a variety of colors using properties of compound semiconductor materials such as a GaAs-based compound, an AlGaAs-based compound, a GaN-based compound, an InGaN-based material, and an InGaA1P-based material. The light emitting diodes are packaged and used as light sources in a variety of fields such as a lightening display field, a character display field, and an image display field.